Something New
by RaiRai13
Summary: The chunin exams are coming along, but everyone needs a team of FOUR! Who are these new teammates and what impact will they have on their own teams and everyone elses! SasukexOc: mainly
1. Chapter 1

**Something New  
****A Naruto FanFic  
****By: RaiRai (Without the '13')**

**Summary: Team 7 gets to participate in the Chunin Exams, but they need a team of four, and when they get a teamamate, how will Sasuke react? What's her secret? And why does she seem to not have a family besides those who are extreamly close to her? And how does she know so much about the Sound village and Orochimaru? Does Orochimaru really have something of hers that will make her react to him and everyone around her? (SasukexOC, NarutoxHinata, Rock Leex?, ShikamaruxOC, KabutoxOC (Don't kill me!), KibaxOC, ShinoxOC, ChoujixIno, NejixTenten.)**

**CHAPTER 1: New Teammates  
**

(Morning)

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi like always and were getting annoyed and impatient. The team had just gotten back from the Land of Waves, which was their last mission, and Sasuke and Naruto weren't getting along too well.

Kakashi then appeared on the road before them and waved nervously, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I had to pick someone up," he explained. Sakura and Naruto were just about to accuse him for lying when they realized that Kakashi had actually said something that was convincing.

"Oh really?" Who then Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a spoiled way with her arms crossed.

Kakashi stepped aside and revealed a girl that was their age. She had pitch-black hair that was in two high pigtails and had a white diamond in the middle of her forehead. She had dark, black eyes that looked more empty and Sasuke's and was wearing a white shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach with double eighth notes on the sleeves. She had an arm bracelet on he rupper right arm that encircled twice around it and had on different gloves on each hand. On her left was a white glove with the fingers a dark, brown color and on her right hand was a regular glove that showed her fingers. She also wore black shorts that reached her knees and wore bandages on her legs. On her right leg, the bandages came from under her shorts and ended at her kneecap and on her left leg; the bandages came from her black ninja sandal amd ended at her lower kneecap. She also wore a pendent around her neck that dangled and shinned from the sun's reflection on it's surface.

"Everyone, this is Song Lee. She will be your new teammate," Kakashi said. Song Lee waved nervously, "You can call me Song," she said.

Naruto had his mouth hanging wide open and Sasuke just stared at her with interest, and Sakura looked a little bit jealous at the attention she was receiving from Sasuke. Song Lee shook all of their hanbs and smiled the biggest for Naruto who blushed a very deep red.

Kakashi then pulled out a few papers; "Song Lee is here to become your teammate for the Chunin Exams this year. Since most teams were supposed to be split into groups of four but some classes are usually too small to put into groups of four. So Song Lee is here to help you with the Chunin Exams and maybe become your permanate teammate," he said. Kakashi then handed out the passers, "It's your choice to enter the exams or not. You have one week to decide," Kakashi said, he then dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Song Lee took a good look at her pass and started to walk away.

"Hey Song!"

Song Lee turned around to see Naruto waving at her to get her attention.

"Do you want to come to Ichiraku ramen stand for lunch with us?" Naruto asked, hoping for a yes.

Song Lee shook her head and disappeared witha bunch of leaves flying around her. The team stared at where she once stood," Whoa, did you guys see that?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"Of course you Baka, we're not blind!" Sakura said while whacking Naruto on the head for his stupidity.

Sasuke ignored them and stared at the spot where Song Lee once stood, _'Hmm, Song Lee? She seems interesting," _he thought to himself and walked away unnoticed. He couldn't wait until the chunin exams.

(Next Day)

THe next day, Song Lee was walking through the village and everyone stared at her. Song was headed towards the library to pick out a new book.

On her way ther, Song spotted Naruto, Sakura, and three other academy students in the ally way next to the sidewalk and decided to say hi. (A/N: I know that the following day that Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and the three ninja midgets were supposed to meet the sand siblings (I mean when they got their passes), but I decided to make it the next day.)

Song got a little closer and saw that one of the younger ones were being strangled by a ninja from the Sand village who seemed to be here for the Chunin Exams. Song Lee reached into her pouch and puklled out some wires while jumping into the tree unnoticed.

Song then threw out the wires and caught the young academy student with ease and settled him in the tree with herself," Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked the Sand ninja. He turned top her and smirked when she jumped down down from the tree with the little boy in her arms. (A/N: The little boy is Konohamoru if you're wondering. She hasn't met him yet so he will go by 'little boy' until he introduces himself. Same thing for Kankuro, who is the "Sand ninja'.)

The Sand ninja's smirk disappeared when he cringed at the chakra that SOng Lee felt also. Song Lee then heard a voice.

"Kankuro. You're an embarrassment to our village. Quite playing around around and acting like a fool," the voice said. Song Lee turned to the voice and saw that it belonged to a redheaded boy who was hanging upside down on the branch where Song Lee once was. Besides him, sitting on a branch below him, was a girl. Her light leg bent up towards her chin while her left leg dangled off the branch that she sat on. She had long black hair that reached her lower back and wore a black moon headdress on her forhead. She wore a white, v-neck, sleevless vest with a black long sleeved turtleneck under it and had on black tights that reached her knees and her legs were bandaged up and she wore black ninja sandals. She also wore dark, blood red lipstick and eyeliner and her skin was as .pale as the moon. She also seemed to not dcarry any weapons except for two scrolls that could be seen attached to the sides of her left leg and on the other leg was a suriken holster. She also wore her Sand village headband on her upper left arm. Song then looked to the right of the tree and saw that Sasuke was there and he looked annoyed.

The redheaded boy jumped down from the tree with Sasuke and the girl following while landing right in front of Kankuro. Kankuro cringed in fedar at the sight of the small boy as he turned to look at Song.

"I'm sorry for the troule that he and my sister Temari had caused. We will be leaving now," he said.

The boy and his teammates turned to leave when Sasuke stopped them. "Wait a minute, what are your names?" he asked.

Temari turned around and blushed, "Who me?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head and pointed to the redheaded boy and the black haired girl.

"My name is Gaara, of the desert. And this is my cousin, Suna. I'm curious about you too, and also your friend," The redheaded boy said.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my teammate, Song Lee," he said.

Gaara nodded as he and his teammates juped off to somewhere.

(Six days later)

Six days had passed and the team, plus Song Lee, were at the enterence of the Chunin exams and were walking up the steps to get registered. And ever since they had met up with Gaara, Suna, and the other two sand ninja, Sasuke had been dying to fight them.

They had reached to where it seemed to be the place to register. But other ninja were just standing there and not going in. A boy with a black bowl cut was being beat up when the team had stepped up.

"Whatt's the hold up? Let us through," Sasuke said to one of the Chunin.

The higher ranked ninja smirked, "Not a chance pretty boy."

Sasuke was getting impatient at the wait, "You guys are just about as pathetic as the genjutsu on this room, and you call yourselves ninja," he said as the number on the door changed from 309 to 209 (Sorry! I can't remember numbers very well!).

The Chunin smirked again, "Smart kid, but let's see if you can see through this!" The Chunin then jumped towards Sasuke and was preparing to kick him, while Sasuke was ready to deflect the kick with one of his own.

The kicks didn't collide because the boy who was being beat from earlier stepped in with blinding speed and blocked the two kicks with his arms.

_'He blocked my kick,' _Sasuke thought with amazement. _'That's some chakra he's got in his arms.'_

The boy then let go of both of their legs and walked towards Sakura, who was being freaked out by his appearence.

"Hi there, my name is Rock Lee, and you are Sakura right?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head 'yes', wanting for him to go away.

Rock Lee then gave her a thumbs up along with a toothy smile, "Please be my girlfriend! I'll protect you with my life!" he announced rather loudly.

Sakura winced in disgust, "Um...no thanks," she said.

Rock Lee's face dropped in disappointment.

"Lee!"

The said boy turned around at the sound of his name. Song Lee was waving her hand at him and Rock Lee was soon happy.

"Song!"

They both ran at each other and Lee picked Song Lee up by her small waist and spun her around in the air. He then brought her down and embraced her.

"I have missed you! Where have you been sis?" Rock Lee asked Song.

Sakura was a little surprised at the name given to Song. "_Sis_? Song, is he your brother?" she asked.

Song Lee looked at Sakura and shook her head, "No, that's just how close we are," she said while smiling, "He's like a brother and I'm like his sister."

Lee's teammates then walked up to them and Lee introduced Song. "Hey guys, this is my little nii-san Song Lee, the one I have been telling you about," he said.

Song Lee smiled and waved her hand at the mention of her name.

"Nii-san, this is Neji Hyuuga..." Lee started, pointing to the Genin with the long brown hair and silver eyes.

"Tenten..." he continued, pointing to the girl with brown hair up into two buns at the top of her hair, who waved and smiled.

"And Talim Xang," Lee finished. The last person didn't smile or wave. This girlhad light brown hair that was in a short, high ponytail and had dark green eyes that looked daring. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves with the Kanoah leaf symbol on the front. The end of the shirt reached just above her belly button and wore silver bracelets that had completelt covered her arms. Around her neck was a silver chain that had a silver leaf pendent on it and was also long, white fighting pants and a sash that looked like a chopped up, super short wrap skirt. She also wore black ninja sandals and seemed to carry no weapons.

"Talim is new to our group because we started out with three members and she joined so that we were able to participate in the exams," Lee said with happiness. (A/N: Hi! I just wanted you to know that all of the teams have new members on their team!)

Song Lee shook all of their hands. Except for Neji's. because as soon as her hand came into contact with his, Neji gently took it and kissed the top of it like a gentleman would.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Neji said. Song Lee smiled, but didn't blush or giggle like any other girl would.

"You know. Lee usually can't stop talking about you and how good at taijutsu you are. I would like to face you sometime and see if it's true," Tenten said while smiling again. Song Lee smiled back.

Sakura looked at the clock and gasped. "Hey guys, we need to get registered for the exams! We only have 45 minutes left," she said. Sasuke and Song Lee nodded and walked off with her and Naruto.

Neji stared off after them and smirked, _'Song Lee huh? Lee you sure weren't lying.'_

_FLASHBACK:_

_Lee, Tenten, and Neji were training in a field and were really bored. Well, Neji and Tenten were bored, Lee was still training. (This was about a year ago. So Lee still had his medium length hair and didn't look like Gai at all, except for the eyebrows.)_

_"Hey Lee?" Tenten called._

_"Yes?" Lee called back._

_"Do you have any siblings?" Tenten asked._

_Lee stopped his training in mid-kick. The question seemed to come out of nowhere._

_"Not really. I don't have parents either," Lee said sadly. His eyes then lit up at a memory._

_"But there is someone who is close to me like a sister," Lee said a little more happily._

_Tenten looked at him and Neji listened in interest._

_"Who Lee?" Tenten asked._

_"Well, you do not know her. Her name is Song Lee and I have been helping her with a little taijutsu. She is always determined and she never gives up. She looks nothing like me, and she was not born in this village. We have been really close," Lee said. Jos face slowly dropped as he continued._

_"But sadly, she is away on a mission almost every day. She never declines a mission. She is only a year younger than me, but for a small, frail girl, she has incredible techniques. It might sound a little braggy but she may be even stronger than Neji," Lee finished._

_Neji flinched at that last statement. His eyes were shadowed over as he asked Lee a question._

_"Where is she?" Neji asked, making Lee and Tenten turn to him._

_"She is on a mission to the land of lightning. She will not be back for about another month, but after that, she has to deliver a scroll to the land of waves. She is only a genin and can never enter the Chunin exams because she needs a team of four, even if she can do most of the missions by herself, I worry for her every day that I do not see her," Lee said._

_Neji nodded and didn't look at either of them. "What does she look like?"he asked._

_Lee looked away from Tenten and him for a moment, thinking._

_"She has soft, black hair that is always kept in a nice style. She loves music, so she usually wears clothing with musical notes on them. She always wears white and black and has pale, fair skin and ink black eyes that usually show emotion to no one but me. She is small, short, and has a lot of upper body strength, but refuses to show it. She also looks really delicate and innocent, but she can kill anyone above her level if she wanted to," Lee said._

_Neji nodded and turned to look at the sky, _'She seems like a worthy opponent,' _he thought._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

(Chunin Exam waiting room)

After Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Song Lee met up with Kakashi sensei, they walked into the waiting room where they waited for the exams ro start. Everyone in the room was quiet until Ino came up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and she and Sakura then started to fight over him.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and another girl walked up to them and greeted them with bored expressions. Shikamaru was wearing his usual half jacket with a fishnet undershirt and had his hair up in a pineapple style ponytail and wore his headband on his left arm. Chouji was still eating chips as usual and was wearing his headband on his head in a funky fashion. The girl that was following them seemed to be their new teammate and she had red and white striped hair with a jewel on her forehead that looked like a heart. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and had her bangs on the sides of her fragile looking face. She also had light, black eyes and wore white ninja gloves with black fingers. She had her arms wrapped up and had on a white shirt with striped red and white sleeves and wore a white skirt with black tights that went down to her knees and the rest of her legs were bandanged. She also wore black ballet flats and wore her headband on her upper right arm and wore dark red lipstick and had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Ino and Sakura were still fighting over Sasuke and Song Lee rolled her eyes at them. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame soon came up to the bickering genin and greeted them while sweatdropped at Ino and Sakura. Team eight's new teammate was also a girl and she wore a red and white half-top that went a little passed her ribcage and she let the skin of her stomach show. She had light, caramel brown hair that was in a long, high ponytail that reachedd towards her lower back and had a tiny aqua colored gem on her forehead. She wore short white pants that were being held up by a red spy belt. She also wore black ballet flats and had jade eyes. She wore her headband around her neck.

Ino let go of Sasuke and looked as if she was going to introduce he new teammate, which she was.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura, this is my new teammate Narine Futaun," Ino said. The girl with the red and white striped hair smiled and waved shyly.

"And this is our new teammate," Kiba said while grabbing the girl with the long brown hair's hand. "Her name is Genie Xing and she's a wicked fighter. You guys don't stand a chance against our team in the exam," he said. Genie grinned with a hand on her hip while holding up a peace sign with the other.

Naruto also grinned and grabbed Song Lee's wrist. "Well this is our new teammate Song Lee and she's WAY better than your new teammate," he said. Song Lee just rolled her eyes.

"Well. looks like we have some rookies this year," Someone said.

Song Lee turned to see a genin with silver hair and glasses walking up to them with a smirk.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and it's a pleasure to meet you all," the genin said.

A girl soon walked up behind Kabuto and looked to be about the same height as him and rested her left elbow on his right shoulder. This girl had pitch-black hair that was tied into a half ponytail with the rest of her long, dark hair down and fanning around her. She wore a diamond charm on a chain on her forehead and wore a black ribbon choker around her neck. She also wore the same kind of gloves as Narine and wsore a shirt that was white at the top and black at the bottom half and had the kanoah symbol on the chest. the short sleeves and the collar of her shirt were also black. She wore black short pants with the rest of her revealed legs bandaged and wore black ninj sandals. Her eyes were a clear white blue color and stayed open and looked as if she were in a trance, staring at nothing.

"Oh, and speakikng of new teammates, this is my teammate, Silver Marieko," Kabuto said, turning his head to the girl besides him.

Kabuto then went on with the introductions and the card tricks and as he was talking about the sound village, he was unaware of the four sound villagers that were listening.

One of them had a sort of mummified face and had dark purple and violet camoflage clothing and his long sleeves touched th ground. He wore his headband the same way that Kakashi had worn his, his name was Dosu.

The next sound villager was a female and she had long, black hair that reached her ankles and had purple ribbons near the end of it. She wore the same type of ninja attire as theDosu except that her shirt was sleeveless and wore her sound village headband on her forehead, her name was Kin.

Another one of the Sound villagers was another male and he had wild, black hair that stood up as if it defied graity and wore the same headband and clothing the same as Kin's except that his sleeves were long and clapsed around his wrists. His name was Zaku.

The last ninja of of the sound team was another girl that was the new member of the team and looked shy, but serious. She had dark lavender hair that was short and kept in a high pontail and had light vilet eyes that looked likke the Hyuuga eye from a distance and wore dark purple eyeliner. She wore a lavender and white jacket that had that had the color lavender from the waist up and the color white from the waist down. The jacket also had long sleeves that covered her fingers and the colors were in the opposite order from the torso. She also wore dark pruple short pants and wore light purple ninja sandals. On her back was a guitar in its case and she also carried a messenger bag and used it as a medicine and weapons pouch. She also had a bright whitish lavender gem on her forehead. Her name was Luna.

Luna's teammates were planning something and she knew by looking at their faces. "Dosu, Kin, Zaku. Don't try anything hasty," she stuttered. Dosu turned around and glared at her for a second and turned back around. he and the others soon jumped to attack Kabuto, who was distrazcted at the moment. Kabuto seemed to see this coming, becuase he jumped out of the way just in time. But even though he had gotten away, his glasses still shattered.

"Well that's unfortunate," Kabuto said as he slipped his glasses off of his face. He looked at the sound ninja and his eyes went wide as he dropped to the ground to vomit. Sakura and Naruto ran up to his side, but didn't get far because someone else was already at his aid.

Luna was the one helping him. She put a small cup to Kauto's mouth and had her arm around his shoulder while squatting down to his bent form's height. Kabuto gave her a questioning look while still breathing heavily.

"Drink this, it'll stop the pain," Luna said.

Kabuto took the small cup from Luna and rank it slowly without caution. Kabuto slowly got to his feet as Luna supported him with one hand on his chest and on on his upper back. Kabuto the straightened his back and flexed his muscles.

"What did you do?" Kabuto asked in amazement.

"I'm a medic in my village and I made some medicine before we had left to come here to the exmas becuase my silblings like to mess around with other ninja from other villages," Luna said.

Kabuto looked at her headband and spotted and saw that there was a music note on it.

"Y...You're from the sound village?" Kabuto asked.

Luna nodded, "I know that it's hard to believe, but not all of of us sound ninja are cruel," she said while smiling. Kabuto blushed.

Zaku came up behind Luna and grabbed the back of her jacket's collar, "C'mon Luna, you always have to ruin our fun," he said as he and his other teammates walked away with Luna.

Dosu stopped and looked at Kabuto, "That was only a small amount of our power, next time we won't go easy on you. And stay away from ur sister Luna," he said before walking back with th others (A/N: I know that Dosu, Kin, and Zaku aren't realted, but I made it that way!xD)

After the sound villagers returned to their spot in the room. The exam Procter walked out to the front and had many Chunin assistants with hi. He looked around the room and smirked at all of the new faces.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams. my name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the first exam stage procter. From this point on you will be tested on your skill and knowledge, starting with a written exam," the man said. He looked around the room and smirked again.

"Oh, and welcome to mt little version of your own worst nightmares..."

END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: Hi! This is RaiRai, sory about skipping and messing up on a few parts in the story, but I just wanted to get through to the new characters, tell me what you think of them!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!!!

Review plz!!!!!

( ' : ' )  
( ( ) ( )

Maroon says hi!!!!!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY!

NOTE TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!

I am suffering a heart break at the moment...so new chapters won't be up for a while...that...and I'm too lazy...but mainly a heartbreak. I hope that you guys can bear with me on this, and I'll update as soon as I can! I'm sorry!!!!!

LOVE-RaiRai!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

MAROON SAYS HI!!!!


End file.
